fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
War Club Desidae
War Club Desidae are Deviants of Desidae lightning|creator = FeralJinouga}} Aesthetic Differences War Club Desidae are especially large desidae that have a grotesquely malformed and overgrown claw. This claw lacks the spikes it would normally have, and is malformed as to the point that I cannot even open. A rusted, broken sword can be seen lodged into this claw. Apart from this brutish club, War Club Desidae are covered in scars from previous fights, and have even lost one of their sensory legs. Their carapaces are a darker shade of brown from than a normal desidae, and have noticeably more moss growing on them. Behavioral Differences War Club desidae are unusually aggressive, and seem to even enjoy fighting. Their aggression is indiscriminate, and they have even been reported attacking potential mates. Due to their larger and more aggressive nature, War Club Desidae can be found in hardier environments than their normal counterparts. Explanation for the Second Name War Club Desidae are incredibly aggressive, and almost seem to enjoy fighting. This aggressive nature, paired with their massive, club like claw has lead to their title of "War Club". Attacks W.I.P. * Earthquake Slam: War Club Desidae will strike the earth around it with its giant claw, causing immense damage to hunters hit and tremors around it. * Drag-n-Slam: War Club Desidae will charge forward, dragging its giant claw along the ground as it does so. It may turn up to three time while charging, and will end by bringing its claw forward, above its head before slamming it on the ground, causing tremors around the point of impact. * 180* Spin: The War Club Desidae will quickly preform a 180* spin, its large claw extended as it so. it ends with the Desidae being thrown off balance by the shear weight of its claw. * Fast Slam: The War Club Desidae will quickly raise its giant claw and slam it back down. This is done quickly and does relatively little damage. * Grand Slam: War Club Desidae will jump straight up into the air before slamming back down onto the ground, causing tremors around the point of impact. Their will be a short delay between when the desidae lands and when it recovers from the attack. * Brutish Swipe: The War Club Desidae will preform a horizontal swipe with its claw, ending with it being thrown off balance by the claws shear weight * Steintossen Throw: The War club will bring its giant claw behind itself before throwing the claw- along with the rest of itself- directly towards the nearest hunter. * Back toss: The warclub desidae will bring its giant claw up and over itself in an arcing motion, landing it directly behind it, causing tremors around the point of impact.. There will be a short delay between when the desidea preforms the attack and when it recovers from it. * Knock it till you drop it: The War Club Desidae will repeatedly swipe in front of itself with its giant claw up to five times before bringing it up above its head and slamming it into the ground, causing tremors around the point of impact. There will be a short delay between when the attack is preformed and when the desidae recovers from it. * Upheaval: After preforming certain attacks, such as the Earthquake Slam, rather than simply remove its claw from the dirt its trapped in, the War Club may instead rip it from the ground, causing damage to any hunters who get too close. a "Rumbling" noise will be heard before the attack is preformed. * '''Horizontal Swipe: '''The desidae will swipe its massive claw across its body. May sometimes follow this with a swipe back across its body. * '''Dirt Throw: '''The Desidae will slam its large claw into the ground beside it, somewhat burying the claw, then drag it forward, throwing a large clump of dirt forward. In G-Rank this attack will throw three dirt clumps instead of one. Breakable Parts * Mouth parts (x1) * Pectines (x1) * Small Claw (x1) * Large Claw (x2) * Carapace (x1) Notes * Breaking War Club Desidae's malformed claw twice results in a shiny being dropped. This shiny will always be a rust shard. Trivia * The Broken Sword embedded in the War Club's Claw is not a guild commissioned weapon, and its origins are unknown. * The War Club Desidae's Giant Claw was inspired by the Smelter Hammer of Dark Souls II Category:Temnoceran Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Soiled Monster